


A Compatible Mate

by TimeSorceror



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cecaelia Fenris, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mermaid Anders, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/pseuds/TimeSorceror
Summary: It has been a long time since Anders, a mage mer with many mating seasons behind him, has had the impulse to find a mate. However, while on a trip to the reef's edge to harvest some rare herbs for his clinic, he stumbles upon something that reawakens his desire for companionship.A fic for StormDragon for the Fenders Wintersend Exchange.





	A Compatible Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).



> A gift fic for the Fenders Wintersend Exchange for StormDragon, who wanted a Cecaelia Fenris having his wicked way with Anders. Decided to go with a Mer!Anders because it went so well with one of the art prompts they listed and I absolutely wanted to give it a go. I hope you like the smut and the art, you awesome person you. ;)
> 
> NOTES: All mers and similar species (like cecaelia) possess both sets of reproductive organs, but cecaelia are more aggressive with their overtures, as their body's prime directive is to harvest seed from their mates. This is based on [a drawing/headcanon](https://mkmacce.tumblr.com/post/132157187641/quick-sketchy-doodle-of-fenders-withoctopus) that I came across ages ago and give full credit to as the inspiration for this fic. Also, catfish are literal cats with fishtails because I say so. Enjoy!

Anders hummed a little tune to himself as he swam through the emerald forest of swirling, shifting seagrass. All around him glittered green and gold from the light that just barely shone through the surface of the water.

“Life is great on the reef, isn’t it, Pounce?” he chirped, reaching out to pet his catfish companion as it swam beside him. Pounce, unable to speak back in proper Mer, merely gave a soft murrp in response and nuzzled his hand for more pats, earning a chuckle from Anders. “You must agree with me then, if you’re so happy,” he huffed.

Moments later both mer and catfish emerged from the seagrass to find themselves hovering on the edge of a cliff overlooking the Amell estate. The sprawling mansion was like most mer-homes, built from gleaming white marble and the very coral that mage mers like himself helped to grow. However, _this_ was the estate of a noble mer family. It had sported beautiful twisting spires and carefully ornamented architecture which were painstakingly decorated with inlaid gems and precious metals of gold or silver.

Anders made a quick dive for the estate, revelling in the feeling of the water tugging at his hair and the fine, feathery fins that trailed after his tail as he swam. Pounce kept up with him, looping around him over and over, chirruping cheerily.

They made their way to the estate gardens where two mers sat grooming the delicate plants there. “Hey Rashia! Hayden! I’m back! Sorry I took so long!”

Anders waved as he wriggled his way through one of the openings of the coral that allowed access to the gardens. The other mers waved back and greeted him in the same cheery manner that he’d greeted them.

“It’s no trouble, Anders,” said the mer with long black hair bound in a plait down their back. Scales of various shades of deep purple shimmered on their lower half as they moved, which caught and held Anders’ attention for a moment before the woman next to them nodded. “Hayden’s right. What matters is that you’re back safe.”

She frowned, her fine features twisting into a grimace. “It’s mating season, so… I worry whenever you go out.” Anders reached over and patted Rashia’s dark brown locks, which were bound into a set of buns at the base of her neck instead of the plait Hayden had opted for.

“I’ve been through many a mating season, Rashia,” he gently reminded her. “Every season since I matured I’ve been out to the reef’s edge and back without being accosted. And even if that were to happen, there’s nothing to fear. I can defend myself.”

Rashia sighed, folding her hands in her lap and staring down at the blue scales that decorated her tail.

“I have no doubt in your skill as a mage,” she mumbled, pushing a stray lock of hair back behind one ear as she resumed pruning the plant in front of her. “Rashia’s mostly concerned about a cecaelia charming you and stealing you off into the night,” Hayden drawled, shrugging. “The other nobles gossip about how they like to steal pretty mers to mate with and then eat them afterwards.”

Anders blinked at them, stunned. He’d heard of that rumor too when he was young, but he’d only ever seen a cecaelia maybe once before, back when he’d served with Rashia in the Wardens.

“That’s… well. That’s just a rumor, Rashia,” he said reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing soothing circles into it with his thumb. “And I thought you were about all that noble gossip nonsense?” He flashed her a wry, boyish grin and she chuffed, rolling her eyes.

“Rumor or not, I just hope you’re being careful. You might not be family, but you’re _family_ , and I can’t help but worry for you when you go away.”

“You have to go out again soon, don’t you?” Hayden asked idly, glancing up from their work. Bright blue eyes studied him carefully, and Anders nodded, squirming a little under the scrutiny. “Tomorrow morning, yes. But this trip’s more for me than anything. The clinic’s out of royal elfroot, and there’s only one place I know of where it’s plentiful and not too many people know about it.”

Rashia sighed, grumbling again. “This time, try to bring some clippings back? I’d like to see if I can get some to take root here so you don’t have to keep putting yourself in danger like this. I mean it, okay?” Anders paused in his own pruning of the garden plants to look up and meet Rashia’s eyes, which were nearly brimming with tears.

“Oh, darling,” he cooed soothingly. “Alright. I’ll try to remember to bring back some clippings for you. If only to ease your mind for next season.”

She sniffed and nodded, wiping at her eyes carefully. “Thank you, Anders.”

“It’s nothing. But someday I’m going to go out looking for an actual mate you know. You can’t keep me all to yourself forever.” He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “You’re quite the sweetheart, far too pretty for someone like me.”

Hayden snorted, chuckling. “Funny, I could say the same about you. You’re pretty too, you know.”

Anders grumbled, a short grumble of discontent rumbling from deep in his throat.

“I suppose, if you’re into long and lanky. And blonde. And freckled.”

“Hey, I find your freckles to be quite adorable! And someone absolutely wants a piece of that pretty ass,” Rashia snickered. “I just don’t want it to be the wrong sort. And during mating season, there’s always a bunch of those swimming about.” Anders nodded. “I know. I’ll be careful and I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible. You know that I hate it when you worry.”

“So stop making me worry then!” She screeched playfully, though this only seemed to further Anders’ amusement, dragging the exuberant mer into a fit of laughter that soon had them all giggling as young mers were often prone to do.

A day later, Anders was once again travelling with Pounce by his side, and they were nearing the edge of the reef. Upon arriving at the edge, he was greeted to the sight of an abundance of royal elfroot growing wild at the center of a tall forest of seagrass. The patch of royal elfroot was located closer to the drop-off than he liked, but again, it was the best place to find the stuff.

Beside him, Pounce twitched and gave a nervous mhrrp, nudging at his hip.

“I know, I know,” Anders soothed the skittish catfish, stroking along the back of his neck, “I won’t be here long. Just need to fill this bag here with a bushel or two and I’ll be set for awhile.” Pounce gave a frustrated little mewl and swam a little ways away to dig around in the sand.

Anders frowned as he stared after his friend, readjusting the pack that was slung across his chest and shoulders. What had the catfish so on edge, he wondered as he descended from the reef onto the sandbar. On impulse he glanced around, but all he could see around him was semi-darkness and forests of grass. He’d had to go pretty far out to get here, and the light was not as good. The temperature was cooler down here too, with less light reaching it.

Despite not seeing anything amiss, his skin still prickled with tension.

He sighed, shaking his head. Rashia’s concerns nagged at him, though he very much doubted that anyone would be out this far. Even the most persistent of unwanted suitors would have turned back at the sight of the blackness that was the deep ocean below the sandbar at the reef’s edge.

Anders almost didn’t want to be here himself, but he needed the elfroot.

So he tried his best to ignore the dark, the cold, and his prickling skin as he settled in the sand to gather as much of the royal elfroot he could; quickly.

Once he was satisfied with the amount that he’d gathered, he rose up and out of the weeds, searching for Pounce.

“Alright, we’re headed back to the outpost, Pounce!”

Anders frowned again when he realized he couldn’t find his friend nearby. “Pounce? Pounce, where are you?” He tried again, mimicking the trilling language catfish used to communicate, and he was relieved to hear a similar trill answering back. He swam in the direction of the sound, pushing his way into the thick forest of seagrass.

“Pounce, don’t scare me like that,” he scolded, clucking his tongue. “I was afraid you’d been–oh!”

The forest of seagrass opened up to a small clearing where a tunnel had been dug into the ground. Pounce was hovering, concerned, over what appeared to be a _gorgeous_ dark skinned mer with pointed ears, feathery white hair, and brands swirling along the contours of their muscles, their body half buried in the sand.

“Hey friend,” Anders whispered, reaching out to gingerly touch the mer’s shoulder. “Are you okay? This is a bit of an odd place to take a nap…”

The moment his fingers brushed the skin, the mer’s eyes shot open and Anders recoiled, shielding his eyes from the cloud of silt and sand that the mer immediately stirred up. When the cloud looked to be settling back down, Anders didn’t expect the other mer to still be there… or for them to not be a mer at all.

Anders felt his jaw go a little slack when he caught sight of the eight thick, long, spindly tentacles that spilled out from their lower half where a mer would usually have a tail. He swallowed nervously, now realizing what exactly he’d just stumbled upon.

A cecaelia.

A very… beautiful, captivating, mesmerizing–

He shook himself in an attempt to shake off the thoughts that were curling in his mind. This was a stranger, and it was mating season. He couldn’t–shouldn’t hang around to find out whether or not they were safe, especially not this far away from the nearest outpost. Rashia would worry if he didn’t come home when he’d promised.

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Anders stammered nervously. “I, um, thought you were another mer and I was, erm, concerned.”

The cecaelia tilted their head almost curiously at his words, though they didn’t reply.

Silence drew on for longer than Anders was comfortable with, and so he figured it was best just to leave while he still could. “Well, I’ve got to go and I just want to stay–I mean say, again, that I’m really sorry I disturbed your nap, so… I’m, um, leaving now.” He moved to turn around and swim away, hoping that he wouldn’t be followed.

Something tackled him. The air rushed from his lungs, bubbling rapidly in front of his face. He cried out as limbs wrapped around him, arms slipping under his arms and around the front of his chest. Tentacles twisted and gripped his tail, immobilizing him.

Lips nibbled along the crook of his neck while a nose nuzzled against his skin. The cecaelia was… scenting him. Anders felt his body react to that knowledge, and the faintest sparks of arousal shot through him. He whined, unsure whether he wanted to sob in fear or frustration.

Behind him, the cecaelia’s body began to vibrate softly. The sensation was numbing and arousing all at once. They gave a timid, plaintive cry as their tentacled limbs slid up and down his tail, stroking and squeezing, hips grinding almost fruitlessly against the small of his back. Anders tried to turn around to look, suddenly concerned.

“Hey, hey it’s alright,” he said soothingly, trembling fingers reaching out to grasp one of the cecaelia’s hands. He swallowed, uncertainty filling him when the hand twitched under his own, soft skin surprising him for a moment before he remembered himself.

Anders figured by now that it was too late to avoid a mating. However, the poor thing was trembling and rutting like they’d only just come of age. Maybe they needed help.

“Look, um… do you have a name? I… if we’re going to do this, I want to know your name.” Anders glanced back, catching sight of the cecaelia’s dazed and confused expression. “...Fenris,” they mumbled after a moment’s deliberation, “my name is Fenris.” Anders nodded. “Alright, Fenris. Do you have… a nest? Maybe… somewhere less dark? I don’t… I don’t want to do this in the dark.”

He tried to keep his voice as level as possible, but the thought of being tied to even this gorgeous creature for Maker knew how long at the sandbar’s edge… Anders glanced around, looking for Pounce. Perhaps the catfish was lingering nearby? They usually didn’t mind swimming in on mating couples and interrupting them–they were rather persistent that way. A sigh escaped him as he could only hope he would be able to find Pounce later after… after this. If he was still alive.

Fenris didn’t so much as reply to his question as he immediately swam off with startling speed back towards the underside of the reef, a few tentacles still clinging to Anders’ tail and keeping him pinned against Fenris’ chest. Anders gasped, a little terrified at first at the sheer quickness with which Fenris moved. However, if he closed his eyes and focused on the way the water felt like the wind of the surface as it moved through his hair and along his body, it felt… exhilarating.

His eyes snapped open when Fenris slowed down sharply, a shadow falling across his closed lids. He almost froze when he looked up and saw something looming above them, but he relaxed when he realized it was just the edge of the reef stretching out over the sand.

They disappeared into a small forest of tall grass that swirled and clung, and a creeping claustrophobia came over Anders. A slight gasp escaped him and he shivered, leaning back into Fenris’ touch when the cecaelia started vibrating again.

“Almost there,” Fenris murmured, a hand reaching up and carding through Anders’ hair.

It felt… protective. Tender, almost.

Anders was unable to stop the quiet sigh that fell from his lips as he arched into the touch like a plant trying to reach the sun’s rays. He felt almost immediately guilty afterwards, indulging in the pleasure of a stranger, though he knew that it was just the natural progression of things. Already his body was preparing itself for mating, arousal building with every stroke, each touch of the grass that surrounded them.

The grass began to thin out the closer they got to the coral at the reef’s base, and almost instantly Anders could spot a gap leading into the reef itself.

“H–Hey,” Anders gibbered nervously, “is that your nest? There’s, ah, going to be light, right? I told you I’m not good with the dark.”

“There’s light,” Fenris answered distantly, “you’ll see.”

Anders hummed softly as they entered the darkness, but then the markings in Fenris’ skin began to glow, scattering swirling blue patterns across the coral walls. A few more moments passed before little gems inside the coral began to glow as well, and Anders recognized these as residue left from the lyrium rods they used to expand the reef. He’d never seen it in person before; hadn’t known how beautiful it was.

Then the tunnel opened up into a cave, larger than Anders expected for something so deep below the surface of the reef. All around, bits of lyrium glowed in the walls, on strings of tightly woven kelp that were strung across the ceiling, light scattering and bouncing along every surface.

“See,” Fenris insisted, settling Anders on a plush nest of sponges and grass, “light.”

Fenris settled himself on top of Anders’ tail, tentacled limbs sprawling out across the bed, their weight a heady sensation in Anders’ mind. Fenris frowned, staring at the pouch where Anders’ sexual organs were hidden with what appeared to be a strange mixture of want and uncertainty, his hands rubbing idly against the place where skin met the scales of Anders’ tail. Anders sighed, reaching out to touch one of the marbled white and black tentacles.

“This your first time?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound like he was accusing the cecaelia for potential inexperience. Fenris shook his head.

“No, I… I just... don’t want to… hurt you.”

Fenris wrinkled his nose and scowled, a sneer and a fire glowing behind jewel-bright green eyes. Anders hummed softly in an attempt to soothe his partner’s nerves.

“It’s okay, you won’t.” Strangely, Anders believed that. All of that nonsense the nobles had been filling Rashia’s head with had to be exactly that; nonsense, because this cecaelia wasn’t any of the things he’d been warned about.

True, he’d sort of pinned Anders to him against his will and had more or less dragged him here to his nest, but… like this, the cecaelia was hesitant, fearful, almost shy.

“I know what it’s like to go through a mating season in a bad way, myself,” Anders offered, “but I don’t think that’s going to happen here. Come now, let me show you just how much I think so.” He flashed Fenris a slightly cheeky grin as he reached down to tease at his pouch, moaning a little when his fingers brushed the sensitive tissue there. Fenris growled softly, eyes glowing a little as he licked his lips.

“Don’t… tease me…” Fenris hissed, fingers gripping Anders’ sides.

“I’m not teasing,” Anders gently insisted, “this is called foreplay. It’s _supposed_ to be frustrating and pleasing and playful. There’s more than one way to do it, and some ways require a little more care than others. Just… do what you want. What feels right. I’ll tell you if there’s something I don’t like.” Anders blinked, fluttering his long eyelashes at Fenris, whose cheeks filled with crimson despite his dark skin.

“Touch me,” he whispered, gently prying open the flushed lips of his pouch, “touch me however you like.”

A rumbling purr resonated throughout Fenris’ entire body, causing the water around them to swirl, lifting his feathery white hair. He leaned over Anders, gingerly reaching for the pouch where Anders’ sex was peeking out but stopped a hair’s breadth before he could make contact. Instead, Fenris shifted, lying down half on top of the mer. Anders sighed happily, relishing in the skin to skin contact.

“Mmm, I’d forgotten how good that feels,” he told Fenris, who merely hummed in response. Hands roamed his chest, mapping the planes of his muscles and brushing over his nipples, fingers rolling them between delicate thumbs and forefingers and making Anders writhe and gasp.

A mouth pressed over his, swallowing his gasp with a clever tongue and soft, lingering lips. When Fenris pulled away Anders could see the delight in his eyes, backed by a ravenous hunger that Anders was slowly losing himself to.

Consume me, Anders wanted to say, but didn’t. That felt too much like a declaration he wasn’t sure he wanted to give.

Still, hot pleasure was building within him, coursing through him. His tail twitched, feathery fins curling around tentacles that were roaming everywhere that Fenris’ hands weren’t. One began to quest curiously into the lips of his pouch, prying it open further to allow his male organ to slip free. That same tentacle quested further in while another wrapped itself around his member and began to stroke, pumping gently.

Anders made a sound that vaguely resembled, “Hnnngh,” unable to really form proper words. His hips bucked, his back arched, and he whined at a sharp spike of pleasure that raced down his spine when the questing tentacle began pressing against the inner walls of his female organ.

“Mm–wow, you, you’re amazing,” he finally managed when Fenris pulled back to sit on his tail again, tentacles retreating and sprawling out across the bed. “You absolutely _have_ to show me how I do that to you. Really, I insist.”

“Hmm,” Fenris chuffed, his body language entirely changed from moments ago. “I think I can show you that now, if you like. I just need… need to… to milk you first.”

Anders arched an eyebrow. “Huh? You want me to fuck you first? I thought… you’d prefer the other way around?” Fenris ducked his head and tried to avoid Anders’ gaze, though he only succeeded in making himself look utterly adorable.

“We… I… my species… have a drive. To harvest… well. You know.”

Fenris glanced up, met his eyes, and keened softly, causing Anders to reach out on impulse to soothe him. “Hey, hey, it’s alright! It’s alright.” His fingers gripped Fenris waist gently, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin. “I don’t mind doing it that way. Just as long as you’re okay. It’s supposed to feel good, remember? Help me make this easier for you. Tell me what to do.”

“Mmm. Just… lie back, and try not to move too much.” Fenris still looked hesitant, but that easy confidence from before had returned to his movements at least. Anders did as he was told, settling into the nest as comfortably as he could, sensing he wouldn’t be moving from there for awhile.

“Alright, go ahead, Fenris. Have your wicked way with me now.” He chuckled.

Another vibration rippled through the water as Fenris moved to quickly work his length to full hardness before settling over it. Anders gasped, biting his lip as a long, low moan escaped him. He hadn’t anticipated for Fenris to take him in so quickly, or what it’d feel like. With mers, there was heat and slick and sometimes locking, but this was a sensation without words.

There was still heat and slickness there, but there was something _else_ , too.

Fenris’ tentacles wrapped around his tail and torso, stroking and sticking while Fenris’ hands reached out to massage his chest, the cecaelia leaning down to kiss Anders again and nip gently along his jaw, everything culminating in a feeling he’d never experienced with another mer.

Well, not since Karl. Karl, whom he’d been… compatible with.

Anders sobbed, reaching out to hold Fenris as close as he could, never wanting to let go. Fenris just let him, that sweet warmth stroking him even as he twisted, hips wanting to thrust upwards despite Fenris’ warning. Every time he felt he was close to coming there would be a sharp tightening around the base of his length and he screamed, begging for release. Fenris’ touches slowly grew gentler, more tender with each cycle.

“Just a little more,” he pleaded, “I’m sorry, this is just how my body–”

“Maker, don’t be sorry for this,” Anders cut in, voice ragged. “This, this is–I can’t–hngh!”

Anders came with a wordless cry, his back arching off the bed as he threw his head back, hair coming undone from its usual tie and fanning out behind him. His hands scrambled for Fenris’, looking for something to hold on to, but instead they found purchase on Fenris’ sides. Anders pulled the cecaelia close, kissing him fiercely; the action born from a passionate desire to consume, to become one with his partner. He wanted to kiss and to touch, to hold and caress this wonderful, beautiful soul for… for the rest of his life, maybe. Anders found that when he thought about it for long enough he wanted it so much, tears pricked at the edges of his eyes.

Was this just the mating hormones? No, it couldn’t be. This felt like… more than that.

On impulse he tilted Fenris’ head; brought it close to his chest so he could reach Fenris’ perfectly pointed ears. He bit into one gently, lapping at the bite with his tongue, and the other he fondled with his fingers, gingerly massaging the sensitive, tender flesh.

Fenris moaned loudly and absolutely fell apart at his ministrations. The pulses that gripped his length changed in tempo, the increased speed stirring him to hardness again. He was already so sensitive that even though he knew his body could handle it, he felt that if there was a way to merely ascend to the Maker’s side, this was it. Chasing pleasurable high after high until only the pure whiteness of bliss consumed him.

His body shook, shivering violently even as he sucked and bit at Fenris’ ears, one hand roaming down the muscled back while the other buried itself in feathery white hair.

Fenris in turn did the same to what parts he could reach, his tentacles winding ever tighter around Anders’ tail and torso, some toying with his nipples while others merely stroked and rippled, their suckers sticking and unsticking almost independently of one another. Anders huffed, grinning through the waves of pleasure that were rising within him faster than before. He was determined to see that Fenris got off before he did, it was his duty as a mate.

“You’re resisting,” he growled, fingers making another pass at one ear, eliciting a shudder from the cecaelia. “Don’t. Let it take you. Give in.” He sighed, breath bubbling against the shell of the other ear. Fenris whimpered and Anders groaned softly as the pulsed that gripped his length increased even more.

“I’ve got you,” Anders whispered. “Let go. I have you, love.”

Fenris made a strangled sound in the back of his throat shortly before his body seized and clamped down on Anders like a vice. Anders’ gasp caught in his throat, though not before a garbled groan of pleasure escaped him and an intense wave of emotion overtook him.

Mer and cecaelia trembled against one another for what felt like an eternity before Fenris was finally able to pull himself free from Anders. He collapsed next to Anders as the mer very carefully tucked himself back into his pouch before falling back into the sponge bed, exhausted. Fenris curled up next to him once he’d settled, their limbs intertwining with an ease that spoke to a familiarity Anders knew they shouldn’t have, but didn’t care to question.

He sighed contentedly as the lights above them dimmed, Fenris a warm weight against his chest. Soon, soft and measured breaths signalled the cecaelia’s descent into sleep, and Anders realized now could be the best time to get away, if he wanted to.

Something in his chest ached at the thought, and he could only clutch Fenris tighter.

Anders sighed softly, closing his eyes and preparing to settle in for a nap, himself… that is until he heard a curious chirrup from the entrance of the cave, causing him to startle awake. He glanced over, spotting Pounce, who swam over to him when their gazes met.

The little catfish sniffed him, licking at his hair. Anders chuckled.

“I imagine I smell all sorts of weird now, don’t I?” he murmured, managing to pull a hand away from Fenris’ tentacled grasp to stroke along Pounce’s back. Pounce chirruped again, almost sounding annoyed, though Anders couldn’t fathom the reason. “Hey, you’re the one who found him. This is all your doing, don’t blame me.”

He huffed, though the catfish didn’t react much to his mutterings.

“I don’t know how long we’re going to be here,” he told Pounce honestly. “Can you go home and somehow tell… tell Rashia and Hayden that I’ll be delayed a bit coming home? And… I might be bringing back someone for them to meet.” A heartbeat of silence passed as Anders continued to stroke Pounce’s spine slowly. “Can you do that for me? I promise I’ll bring you back extra treats the next time I go hunting?”

Pounce’s eyes visibly sparkled, brightening with delight at the prospect of treats. He purred loudly, nuzzling into Anders’ hand before swimming off and out of the cave. Anders sighed when he could no longer hear Pounce’s humming chirrups, and he let his head fall back against the sponges. Hopefully the little catfish would be able to ease his friends’ worries long enough for him to figure out… whatever this was. And whatever he wanted it to be.

But, those were thoughts for the morning, he supposed.

Anders closed his eyes once more and let Fenris’ weight and measured breath lull him into the trance of pre-sleep. One by one, his thoughts slowed and quieted. His last thought was of how wonderful it felt to have someone to hold again. How well Fenris fit against his form as he fit against Fenris’.

It had been… a very long time since Karl.

Perhaps… perhaps it didn’t need to be anymore.

* * *

 

Anders grasped Fenris’ hand as they swam into the entrance hall of the Amell estate.

“Hey, don’t be nervous,” he said encouragingly. “We made it all the way here without any trouble. No one really cared about you having tentacles–which, by the way, are lovely this morning–instead of a tail and fins. I promise, it’s all gonna be okay.”

He flashed Fenris a grin and gently squeezed the other’s hand.

Fenris blushed at the comment about his tentacles. “I know. I am most likely overthinking things. It is merely that my species are… not normally so sociable. Or perhaps that is just me.” Anders shrugged. “It makes sense, I suppose. Might be part of the reason why mers and cecaelia don’t interact often.”

Anders paused to listen for any sound in the estate, but seemed unable to pinpoint anything that could lead him to the whereabouts of Hayden and Rashia.

“Hmm. They must be in the gardens, then…” he mused. “That is if Rashia didn’t panic about me coming back two days late.” Fenris grunted. “It could’ve been one day if we hadn’t stopped to… indulge ourselves.” Anders scoffed. “Pssh! It was worth it to find out how much I liked having your tentacles stroking my inner pouch organs. Really, if I was less afraid of Rashia, we’d’ve been there for longer.”

They rounded the corner into the gardens, Anders laughing and Fenris grumbling and blushing crimson. That was when they heard a slight gasp, causing Fenris to come to an abrupt halt, stirring up sand and silt as he attempted to hide behind Anders.

“Ah,” Anders huffed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while he also grew flushed under the weight of the gazes of two very surprised mers. “I’m back! Sorry I’m late. Again. I, um… kind of met a new friend and, well… he’s a little shy.” He chuckled nervously and pawed at the bag he had slung across his chest. “He helped me find the rest of the herbs I needed though, cause I, um, sort of lost the first couple bundles I gathered.”

“You know,” Hayden cut in, chuckling, “you can stop beating around the anemone. We know.” They grinned, looking rather pleased with themselves. Anders blinked at them.

“You… what?”

“Pounce was very… thorough with how he told us your reasons for being late.” They giggled, seemingly unable to contain themselves. Rashia, meanwhile, was less enthusiastic about it, and instead said nothing while she moved from where she’d been pruning some arbor blessing trellises, glancing around Anders at Fenris.

Fenris couldn’t seem to decide whether he wanted to growl or whine when she caught sight of him, though he did wrap his arms tightly around Anders’ middle in an almost possessive fashion. Anders grasped one of his hands and cooed at him, “It’s alright, Fen. She won’t hurt you.”

He glanced at Rashia, meeting her eyes. He saw the challenge in them when he met them, but after a moment she deflated and leaned off to the side again.

“He’s right, you know,” she said evenly. “I just want a good look at you is all.”

Fenris slowly released Anders and moved to stand next to him, his body not equipped to float in the water quite like theirs. Rashia tilted her head at him and raised an eyebrow. “All the stories people tell about your species, you’d think that you’d be less… cute.” Her lips split into an amused grin as she snickered. “I can see why Anders likes you.” Fenris flushed again but did not hide behind Anders this time.

“So, will you be staying with us long?” she asked. “Or just until the season is over?”

Fenris’ face twitched as a pang of loneliness caused Anders’ heart to ache. They glanced at one another, a wordless exchange shared between them.

“At least until the end of the season,” Anders answered, quiet and somber. “But we plan to… reevaluate that decision at its conclusion.” Fenris nodded. “Let time and desires run their course; then take the next path with a clear head.”

“It seems you are well on your way there,” Hayden mused in a lilting tone.

They swam up next to Rashia and threaded one arm around hers. “Why don’t we go and help Orana prepare lunch for us and our new guest? Anders can make himself useful and plant those royal elfroot clippings you hoped he’d bring back…” They caught Anders’ gaze and chuckled. “You did bring some back, didn’t you? Or… were you a little too distracted to remember?”

Anders made a strangled sound of embarrassment as Hayden threw back their head and laughed. “I–I–” Anders struggled to stammer, “I remembered! Promise!”

“Sure, sure,” Hayden drawled, still snickering as they dragged a confused though slightly amused Rashia with them back into the estate. That left Anders and Fenris alone in the gardens, where they were at last allowed to breathe easily.

“S–See?” Anders chuffed, still shaking off his own nerves, “That went well. Told you they’d like you. Didn’t even glance at your tentacles.”

“Hayden did,” Fenris told him matter-of-factly. “But he–”

“They,” Anders corrected him. Fenris nodded and continued without missing a beat, “–they were more… interested than disgusted or afraid.” Anders chuffed. “Well that’s Hayden for you. They’re due to come of age soon, so if you’re still here come next season, they might… want to join us. They’ve been… flirting with me for awhile but I’ve been putting it off because, well, I’m so much older and…”

“You said before it’s been a long time.” Fenris settled under the shade of one of the trellises, tentacles sprawling out before him. Anders took off his bag of elfroot and herbs and immediately snuggled into his arms, humming contentedly when the warmth began to seep into him. “Yeah, it’s been a long time.”

“Will you tell me why?”

“Someday,” Anders answered. “Before the end of the season, I promise. But not right now. Right now you’re warm and I want a nap. Travelling always tires me out.”

Fenris chuckled, the deep sound resonating through the water around them, sending tiny vibrations throughout. “I thought I was the only thing that was allowed to do that.” Anders felt something brush his left ear and had to stifle a yelp when a tongue licked at the shell of it. He glanced back, trying to scowl but only managing a playful grin.

“Hey, hey. Save that for later won’t you? Hayden might like to stumble upon us fooling around but poor Rashia would be scandalized!”

Fenris scoffed. “Very well. But may I at least kiss you? I really enjoy that, and kisses do not always have to lead to anything that would… scandalize your friends.” Anders’ playful grin morphed into an honest smile and he nodded slightly. “A few kisses I think I can live with for now.”

And many more for later, he quietly hoped as Fenris closed the gap between them.

Their future wasn’t set in stone, he knew. They had both agreed to wait until they would make a decision on a proper mating, but Hayden was right; they were already on their way there. A compatible nature and a healthy knowledge of the other’s body? That helped, but what made Anders certain that he had nothing to fear was the way Fenris held him, kissed him; made him feel safe and loved without even saying the words.

Someday he hoped to say them, but if he never did, that was fine; he knew.

They would never be alone or unloved ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://timesorceror.tumblr.com/), I don't bite! As long as you're not tasty, anyway. ;)


End file.
